A portal environment may provide a user access to one or more services associated with one or more portlets. The portal environment may be implemented using a different application server system than the portlets. For example, the portlets may provide enterprise content management services or other applications through the portal environment. The portal server system may include a dynamic component which may be implemented as a Java class. Furthermore, the portlets may be servlet based. As an example, the portlet server system may provide a component servlet-based library that contains a suite of portlets.